Our Changed Fate
by ShadeOfDarkness2002
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke is having their last and final battle in the Valley of End but before the two can blast each other with their respective attack, the chakra they produce open up a portal to other world which suck the two in. The two become a 7 year old kid before become slaves of The Tower of Heaven where they meet Erza and her friends. Full summary inside! Hiatus! Sorry!
1. Prologue

**Hey guys! This is my first fanfic! It's a Naruto and Fairy Tail crossover fanfic, requested by TalesOfStory88! This is the prologue of this story! Please enjoy it!**

 **Feel free to review, follow and favourite. But no flame is allow! Only constructive criticisms allow which will help me alot!**

 **Summary: Naruto and Sasuke is having their last and final battle in the Valley of End but before the two can blast each other with their respective attack, the chakra they produce open up a portal to other world which suck the two in. The two are capture by the Child Hunter and become slaves of… The Tower of Heaven where they meet Erza and her friends and things happen and they escape from the tower with Erza. Unknow by them that their fate is about to change once more. NarutoXErza and SasukeX? Poll open up for Sasuke's pairing!**

 **Disclaimer: Who am I? Hiro Mashima? Masashi Kishimoto? Well, the answer is… NO! These animes are not belong to me! They belong to their respective author. :).I own the story only. :3**

 **Enjoy~**

 **Posted on: 16th October 2015**

 **Edited on: 22th October 2015**

 **Prologue of The Our Changed Fate**

As a raven and blonde teens charge at each other with their respective attack in the Valley of End, the chakra the two produce was extremely strong that they open a portal to a other world before the two stop monntairly(?) before widen their eyes as the portal before them, start to suck the two in. The first one that snap out of it is the blonde teen, Naruto Uzumaki is his name, rush to his best friend or rival before grab his best friend's hand who snap out of it after his best friend or rival grab his hand but before they know it, they were suck by the portal to another world, "NARUTTOOOOO! WHERE THIS THING BRING US!?", the raven who's name Sasuke Uchiha yell at the blonde teen.

"HOW I KNOW TEME!? AREN'T YOU SUPPOSE TO BE THE SMART ONE!?", the blonde yell back, annoyed that the raven ask him, out of all people, wait these two are the only one here. The blond smack his forehead in his stupidity while Sasuke look around the portal before a bright light shine before the two making them close their eyes which was their biggest mistake. The two were knock unconscious by something that extremely hard hit them.

The two teens were throw outside the portal, Sasuke awake immediately since something hit him in the forehead which make him grunt in pain before looking at his kid size palm as he's eyes going big as the moon, 'I'm a kid again!? Wait where's the dope?', he thought to himself before saw Naruto who is unconscious, two meters away from him, also is a kid as himself. Sasuke went to Naruto and kick him in the guts, "Wake up! We need to find out what happen to us!", Sasuke yell at Naruto who is still unconscious but soon get annoyed that he won't wake up, Sasuke start kicking Naruto on the side make him awake up.

"What's that for teme!?", Naruto yell at Sasuke who whack him on the head.

"Can't you see that we are in different place and how different our body is, dope?", he said to Naruto with a dark look as Naruto look at his surrounding and their body.

"Your right! But what happen to our original body, Teme?", Naruto ask Sasuke who is twitching in annoyance before the whole island can hear a loud "Ow!"

"DO I LOOK I KNOW TO YOU, DOPE!?", Sasuke yell at Naruto before fall unconscious which make Naruto surprise before rush to grab Sasuke unconscious body.

"What's wrong Sasuke?", Naruto ask him as he start to shake his body before fall unconscious because something suddenly conduct him making him unconscious, 'What is this power? Non of us sense anyone presence here but they are people here? What will happen to both of us now? Sasuke, forgive me for not protect you. I'm really sorry.', Naruto thought before close his eyes and force his eyes open them a little to see Sasuke get carry by masked person. 'Anbu?', Naruto thought lastly before fall unconscious and get carry by a masked man who is grinning evily.

 **Unknown by Naruto and Sasuke that their fate was about to change once again.**

 **And done! Don't complain about how weak the two are! The two are 7 years old kids! Please review, follow and favourite if you guys want that is! And sorry about the grammar and spelling. I doesn't have any beta reader that's why. :(**

 **Later~**

 **ShadeOfDakness2002**


	2. New Place and New World (Part 1)

**Wow. Three reviews already!? Thanks for review this story! You doesn't know how surprise I am when I check it! The favourite, the followers!? My! I'm surprise!**

 **About the poll, this is the current result:**

 **1 Ultear with 3 votes!**

 **2 Mirajane with 2 votes!**

 **3 Lucy with 1 votes!**

 **4 Meredy with 0 votes!**

 **Disclaimer: Who am I? Hiro Mashima? Masashi Kishimoto? Well, the answer is… NO! These animes are not belong to me! They belong to their respective author. :).I own the story only. :3**

 **Warning: Not proof read! I'll edit it later! Later~**

 **Enjoy~**

 **Posted on: 16th October 2015**

 **Edited on: 22th October 2015**

 **New place, New World and New Friends! (Part 1)**

"Sasuke! Wake up! Heyyyy! TEME! WAKE UP ALREADY!", the blonde teen or kid shake his friend, trying to wake him up as the raven open his eyes before punch the blonde in jaw, making the blonde fly and hit the wall, frighten the kids near them as they watch the raven with wide eyes, "TEME! WHAT THAT'S FOR!?", the blonde yell at the raven who now stand up looking at the blonde's clothes and his. The raven ignore the blonde yell and start look around where it's like a cell with an old man and 5 kids looking at them.

"Dope, where are we?", the raven ask the blonde who once again yell at him.

"AREN'T YOU SUPPOSE TO BE THE SMARTER ONE!?", the raven went to the blonde and whack him in the same place he previously whack, "OW!", Naruto yell at Sasuke who whack him again in annoyance.

"Be quiet! You are so annoying!", Sasuke yell at Naruto who huff at him before went to the 5 kids.

"Hello! I'm Naruto Uzumaki! The teme that whack me just now is Sasuke Uchiha! Nice to meet ya!", Naruto said to the kids before let out a louder "OW" since he get punch by the raven who is glaring at him.

" You idiot! We doesn't know if they are an enemy or not since I can't sense any chakra here!", the raven yell at the blonde as the two start glaring at each other.

The old man seem interested in the two kids as the two glaring at each other, "Now, now there's no need to be worry, we're not an enemy. I'm Rob. You can call me Grandpa Rob.", the old man, Rob introduce himself and said to the boys who stop glaring at each other.

"Nice to meet you old man! OW! That's the fourth time you whack me! That's it! I'm gonna kill you!", Naruto yell at Sasuke before launch himself at Sasuke who dodge with ease and went to Rob.

"Do you know where we are?", Sasuke ask Rob with curiosity although he doesn't show it while Naruto huff at him before looking at the group of kids as a blue haired boy with weird tattoo above and under his right eye went to him.

"My name is Jellal Fernandes. This is my friends. Nice to meet you Naruto.", the boy, Jellal introduce himself as Naruto nod his head in agreement.

"We are in the Tower of Heaven.", Rob said to the raven boy who stare at the place.

"I see.", he mutter before went to Naruto who is talking with a group of kids.

"Hey teme! Do you know where are we?", the blonde ask as the raven approach.

"Apparently we in some place called the Tower of Heaven.", the raven said to the blonde as the blonde introduce his new friends.

"Sasuke, this is Erza apparently Jellal give her last name Scarlet which I agree since it suits her!", the blonde said as a scarlet haired girl nod her head in agreement while the raven just give a "Hn" at them, "This is Milianna, Wally Buchanan, Simon Mikaguchi, Sho and Jellal Fernandes our new friends!", the blonde exclaim at the raven who groan at the blonde loud voice.

"For once, BE QUIET! YOUR VOICE ENOUGH IS GIVING ME A HEADACHE! WE NEED TO GET OUT OF THIS PLACE AND FIND THE WAY TO GO HOME!", the raven yell at the blonde as the two head butt each other as lighting form between the two as Rob and the kids sweat drop at the two.

 **And done! :3 I know the update is extremely fast but I can't help it! :3**

 **Review, follow and favorite if you please! No flames! Only constructive criticisms only! Thank you! Don't complain if it's to short! I'll make it longer as the story go. Probably until 40 or more chapters!**

 **Later~**

 **ShadeOfDakness2002**


	3. New Place and New World (Part 2)

**Hey hey! Bet you guys didn't surprise as the second chapter come out to soon! That reminds me, every lucky person will get a preview for the next chapter! I'll choose the first and second reviewer for the latest chapter! Before I forget, please vote for who shall I pair Sasuke with! There's a pole on me profile! Please vote! Thank you!**

 **I might open OC submission for an arc I plan. And, I'm sorry! I suppose to post it yesterday but I forgot! The next chapter WILL post few more hours from now. The first and second reviewer will get a preview of the next chapter. :3 Good luck!**

 **Disclaimer: Who am I? Hiro Mashima? Masashi Kishimoto? Well, the answer is… NO! These animes are not belong to me! They belong to their respective author. :).I own the story only. :3**

 **Warning: Not proof read! I'll edit it later! Later~**

 **Enjoy~**

 **Posted on: 18th October 2015**

 **Edited on: 22th October 2015**

 **New Place, New World and New Friends (Part 2)**

"Um, can you two stop fighting each other?", Jellal said as dark aura around the two before a masked man pull everyone out of the cell.

"Time to work! Get going!", he yell at them as the raven and blonde growl at the man who drag them out.

"Tch! Let's break them free Sasuke! They must be here for days, weeks, months or even worst years!", Naruto exclaim at the raven who shrug before attack the masked man, "We need to go out of this place! Let's go! Fight for our freedom!", the blonde yell as all of the slave attack the masked men.

"A rebellion is starting! Tell the superior that a rebellion has started!", one of the masked man yell at his friends. Naruto like a leader yell at the others, "Yeah!", they charge before Naruto's snap open because he can't breath.

"AAHHHH!", he yell before his friend, Sasuke punch him in the jaw.

"What the hell!? What did you dream after knocked out by that staff electricity thingy?", Sasuke ask the blonde who jaw-drop at him.

"You mean THAT WAS JUST A DREAM!?", the blonde yell before a masked man went to their cell.

"Pipe down dogs! Before we kill you!", the masked man threaten the blonde who shut up but glare at the masked man as the man open the cell and grab Sasuke which the raven glare openly at him.

"Now, start working! Grab the blonde one to! The one that extremely noisy!", he said as one of the masked man grab Naruto and throw him next to Sasuke who start collecting the stones with dark aura around same goes to Naruto.

 **4 MINUTES LATER,**

"TEME! YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT!", the blonde yell at the raven as they work as slave in the Tower of Heaven since the Uchiha throw few stones at the Uzumaki who get annoyed by his friend.

"Hey keep working you dogs!", one of the masked man yell at the two as the two glaring at each other before glaring at the masked men with dark aura.

"I can't believe we get capture so easily.", the raven mutter to himself, bitterly as the blonde next to him nod his head in agreement.

"So, teme, do have any plan to escape this damn tower?", the blonde ask/whisper the raven who shrug his shoulders,

"Not yet. Why?", the raven ask/whisper the blonde, curiously since this the first time the Uzumaki ask him such before jaw drop at the Uzumaki statement.

"Because we need to start a rebellion.", the blonde whisper back with fire raging in his eyes before get whack by Sasuke in the same stop he whack before, "Teme! Stop whacking me!", as the Uzumaki grab the Uchiha's hand before the Uchiha free hand whack him in the same stop.

"Quit it!"

"Seriously? We need to start rebellion? How can a kid like us do such?", Sasuke state deadpanned expression and then…

 **AND CUTTTT! Hehehe! What will happen next? I wonder. :3 Please vote who should I pair with Sasuke-teme with~ Sorry for the short chapter again. There's nothing else I write other than how the two act and feel now. Sorry. :(**

 **Sasuke: WHAT. DID. YOU. JUST. CALL. ME!?**

 **Me: Sasuke-teme. Have any problem with that!? T_T**

 **Sasuke: … Don't review her story!**

 **Me: Shut up!**

 **Later~**

 **ShadeOfDakness2002**


	4. Escape! FT, Here We Come! (Part 1)

**The most better way to write a story is: Listen to anime/Japanese songs. Like I'm listening to Lovers by 7! Seven Oops now. A great way to write. :3 This come late that I thought. :3**

 **Something unexpected will happen at the bottom.**

 **Please vote for should I pair Sasuke with! Thank you!**

 **Disclaimer: Who am I? Hiro Mashima? Masashi Kishimoto? Well, the answer is… NO! These animes are not belong to me! They belong to their respective author. :).I own the story only. :3**

 **Warning: Not proof read! I'll edit it later! Later~**

 **Enjoy~**

 _Posted on: 18th October 2015_

 _In the previous chapter,_

 _"Um, can you two stop fighting each other?", Jellal said as dark aura around the two before a masked man pull everyone out of the cell, "Time to work! Get going!", he yell at them as the raven and blonde growl at the man who drag them out, "Tch! Let's break them free Sasuke! They must be here for days, weeks, months or even worst years!", Naruto exclaim at the raven who shrug before attack the masked man, "We need to go out of this place! Let's go! Fight for our freedom!", the blonde yell as all of the slave attack the masked men, "A rebellion is starting! Tell the superior that a rebellion has started!", one of the masked man yell at his friends. Naruto like a leader yell at the others, "Yeah!", they charge before Naruto's snap open because he can't breath._

 _"AAHHHH!", he yell before his friend, Sasuke punch him in the jaw, "What the hell!? What did you dream after knocked out by that staff electricity thingy?", Sasuke ask the blonde who jaw-drop at him, "You mean THAT WAS JUST A DREAM!?", the blonde yell before a masked man went to their cell, "Pipe down dogs! Before we kill you!", the masked man threaten the blonde who shut up but glare at the masked man as the man open the cell and grab Sasuke which the raven glare openly at him. "Now, start working! Grab the blonde one to! The one that make noise!", he said as one of the masked man grab Naruto and throw him next to Sasuke who start collecting the stones with dark aura around same goes to Naruto._

 _ **4 MINUTES LATER,**_

 _"TEME! YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT!", the blonde yell at the raven as they work as slave in the Tower of Heaven, "Hey keep working you dogs!", one of the masked man yell at the two as the two glaring at each other before glaring at the masked men with dark aura, "I can't believe we get capture so easily.", the raven mutter to himself, bitterly as the blonde next to him nod his head in agreement, "So, teme, do have any plan to escape this damn tower?", the blonde ask/whisper the raven who shrug his shoulders, "Not yet. Why?", the raven ask/whisper the blonde, "because we need to start a rebellion.", the blonde whisper back as the raven look at him as if he grow another head._

 _"Seriously? We need to start rebellion?", Sasuke state deadpanned expression and then…_

 **Escape! Fairy Tail, Here We Come! (Part 1)**

And then Jellal went to them with happy expression as the blue haired boy went to them and drag the two boys to their cell, "Sho find a way for us to escapppeeeeeee!", Jellal said while rolling his tongue at the 'e' part in the word escape which immediately annoy Sasuke who whack Jellal like how he with Naruto which Jellal let out loud ow.

"Geez Sasuke. Your so mean.", Jellal said to the raven who roll his eyes in annoyance as Jellal rub the place that Sasuke hit. Naruto look around as Jellal's group and Rob sit in the corner, obviously tired of the slave job as Sasuke pick a sword near them and swing at Naruto who barely dodge as the kids minus the two and Rob, widen their eyes at the two.

"WHAT THE! SASUKE! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH-", Naruto was cutoff by Sasuke who cover his mouth with his hands, "Be quiet. You said we should start a rebellion and we need to be skilled in things we use since there's no kuinai knifes(?) or shurriken(?) around here.", the raven whisper to the blonde before letting him go.

The raven gather everyone in their cell and start plan how to escape in the morning like who do what. They will collect weapons while spreading words while working as Naruto and Sasuke look around and act like they we're working when those weirdos (if you get who I mean) saw them.

 _ **TIME SKIP! MORNING~**_

Today was they will go with the plan to escape the tower and release all the slaves. They work the whole time to prevent the masked men from find out about their plan. Erza and Jellal decide to follow the Uzumaki and the Uchiha as they work with teamwork (Kinda ironic isn't it?) which kinda remind the two about the times with Team 7 when Sasuke still in Hidden Leaf Village before defect because of Sasuke's thirsty of revenge which the Uchiha regrets by killed his own brother with his two hands only to find out that the real truth about the clan's mascared.

Naruto stare at the Uchiha as tears in the Uchiha eyes start dripping without the Uchiha know. Naruto decide to tell him before someone tap his shoulder only to reveal Jellal and Erza who nod their heads as "It's time" as the blonde went and shook the raven who furiously wipe his tears away before stand up and went to their cells with his friends.

Even though Sasuke won't admit it, he start see Jellal, Erza, Wally, Sho and Simon as his friends as they approach Rob as Naruto and Sasuke carry him before follow the others went to the tunnel that Sho found only to be caught by the masked men. The rest minus Sasuke and Naruto were afraid of the men. Simon and Jellal bravely glare at the men.

As Jellal, Erza, Wally, Milianna, Sho, Simon, Naruto and Sasuke along with Rob who get drag by Naruto and Sasuke, was cornered by the masked men who smirk and grin evily at them, "Well we got them!", one of the masked said to them as Sasuke and Naruto went forward with dark aura, "Let all the slaves go or both of us gonna put you in the world of pain", the two said in sync as all men laugh at them, "You two!? Hahaha!", they said as they continue laughing while the kids minus Sasuke and Naruto with Rob stare at the other two as killer intend take place, shocking everyone that presence.

"Shall we start Naruto?", Sasuke ask Naruto who is cracking his knuckles so as Sasuke, "Yeah. Let's go!", the blonde yell and charge at the masked men who get beaten to bloody pulp as all of the slave released. Everyone run to the boat where they start sail away from the island with happiness that they have escape they damn tower.

"So, where we gonna go next?", Naruto ask where the rest (Milianna, Wally, Jellal, Sho, Simon and Sasuke) shrug their shoulders before Erza speak up, "We should join a guild! Fairy Tail!", she said, excited with the idea while the rest minus Sasuke and Naruto who have no idea what a guild is, agree.

Naruto went to Sasuke and sit next to him before lean to his ear, "What do you think? Should we go with them or.", he ask as Sasuke thought about it, "We go with them. We might find a way to go back to our world.", he said to Naruto who nod in agreement. Unknown by the two, someone very dearly to then will be there as well.

 **In somewhere else,**

A jet black haired boy who probably 11 or 12 with black eyes wandering around with white haired man with him as they found themselves in the Fairy Tail guild. The two enter and saw small man with hair approach them, "I'm Makarov. The guild master of this guild what can I help you with?", the small man, Makarov said to the two, "We would like to join the guild.", the white haired man said as the boy nod his head in agreement, "Okay. What's your name?", Makarov ask them, "I'm Itachi. Itachi Uchiha.", the boy, Itachi said as he bow his head making Makarov chuckle at him, "There's no need to be too formal boy.", he said to him, "I'm Jiraiya! The Toad Sage!", the other man, Jiraiya said to him which make Itachi and Makarov sweat drop at him.

 **MUAHAHAHA! I'm must be evilly! Itachi and Prevy Sage has enter the scene! What will happen next now that Naruto and the others escape? Stay tune for then next chapter!**

 **Please review, follow and favourite if you please!**

 **Later~**

 _ **ShadeOfDakness2002**_


	5. Omake: Operation Peeping On Women!

**Yo everyone! Thank you for review, follow and favourite my story! Today I give you guys a omake! This omake is about Jiraiya and Makarov prevy antics! Let's see how Itachi and the rest cope with our prevy old men! And I have to admit, this is fun to write! Try and write one! You will be laughing like no tomorrow! XD**

 **Before I forgot,**

 **SPECIAL THANKS TO: Kirbysage18**

 **For the advice! Thank you again for the advice! :)**

 **And thank you for everyone supports as well! Please don't hesitate to give me advice, what I did wrong, characters to OCC and etc but please no flames! Thank you everyone!**

 **Please vote for should I pair Sasuke with! Thank you!**

 **The vote will close in 30th October 2015! Please vote before it close!**

 **Disclaimer: Who am I? Hiro Mashima? Masashi Kishimoto? Well, the answer is… NO! These animes are not belong to me! They belong to their respective author. :).I own the story only. :3**

 **Warning: Not proof read! I'll edit it later! Later~**

 **Enjoy~**

 _Posted on: 22th October 2015_

 **Omake: Operation Spying On Beautiful Women!**

It was a wonderful day for chaotic, destructive and powerful guild, Fairy Tail. It's officially 2 days since Itachi Uchiha and Jiraiya the Prevy- *getting a glare from Jiraiya* I mean Toad Sage. Itachi was out on a mission and Prev- I mean Jiraiya is bored and decide to continue writing his porn book. Makarov saw that Jiraiya is leaving and decide to ask where the taller man is going.

"Where are you going Jiraiya?", Makarov ask Jiraiya who stop at his track.

"I went to the hot spring to spy on a women to continue writing my book.", Jiraiya whisper to Makarov with prevy look as he ask the shorter man, "Do you want to follow me Makarov?".

"Sure! I would love to tag along with you.", Makarov reply his friend with similar face before both the prev get hit by the door. Itachi blink at the two men who rubbing their bump.

"What did happen with you two?", the Uchiha ask the men who give him a prevy look.

"Do you want to follow us, Itachi-chan?", Makarov said which both Jiraiya and Itachi look at him as if he grow another head.

"Chan?", the two said to Makarov, curiously as Itachi step one step away from the two perv while The Prevy *get a glare from Jiraiya* Sage look at the guild master before looking at Itachi.

"Isn't Itachi a girl?", Makarov said as both Jiraiya and Itachi fall in anime style before standing up again as Itachi glare at the guild master with dark aura and killing intend that made the whole guild stop what they doing and now look at the young boy with dark aura and killing intend as Makarov sweat nervously, 'Such killing intend for young age!', the whole guild except Jiraiya who know about Itachi.

"I'M. A. BOY!", Itachi yell at the guild master much to the the guild master dismay while Jiraiya grin at Itachi who begin to open up to people. It wasn't everyday you hear or saw the storic Uchiha who very much like his younger brother.

"A-A-ACHOOO!", speaking of the devil, Sasuke sneeze as his friends look at him as the raven boy rub his nose which make Naruto ask.

"Are you getting a cold there, Teme?", which the raven who just sneeze just now, shrug his shoulders before answering.

"I hope not, dope.", the boy reply as all of his friends nod at the statement as they continue to sail to the land.

Let's go back to our prevy old men minus Itachi who get drag by Jiraiya much to the Uchiha dismay as he mentally kill Makarov and Jiraiya in 100 way he can think of for dragging him to their perven antics or such since their heading for the hot spring.

"What are we doing here?", the Uchiha ask the two with blank look and deadpan voice as the two men turn around with huge blush and prevy look which make Itachi face palm at his mistake as he say goodbye to his innocent and pride at the door as the two men drag him inside and start go to their room after Jiraiya pay. The three then went to the hot spring which Itachi strip his towel and dip his body except his head with a towel on his head before sigh in relief a bit before look at the two men who is obviously peeping. Itachi have a mischief look and decide to teach the two a lesson particularly Makarov for mistaking him as girl.

"WOMEN AND GIRLS FROM THE SIDE! THERE'S TWO PERV PEEPING AT YOU!", he yell which make the two men sweat nervously as the girls and women start shouting perv as Itachi grin in victory as the two run from the screaming women and girls as Itachi enjoy his time as the two perv are now almost naked running around the whole Magnolia as the mob of women girls chasing them.

They learn one lesson, never ever thought Itachi as a girl or you get kicked by him.

 **THE END! XD! Who enjoy it say me! Hahahahahaha! I think I gone crazy a bit now that I write this! Review, Criticism or Advice! Thank you!**

 **Please review, follow and favourite if you please!**

 **Later~**

 _ **ShadeOfDakness2002**_


	6. Fairy Tail! NII-SAN? AND PERVY SAGE?

**Heya! I have no reason why didn't I update ~ XP Okay let's continue!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or Naruto and yadadadada! You know the drill ~**

 **Enjoy~**

 **Posted in: 28th October 2015**

 **Fairy Tail! And NII-SAN!? PERVY SAGE!?**

The group of kids are now heading towards Fairy Tail Guild with Rob leading them. The kids and Rob arrive in front of a building with the "Fairy Tail" word on it.

"We have arrive kids.", Rob said to the kids who nod before following the old man went inside, "Makarov, old friend? Are you here?", the old man said as Makarov went forward with a grin. The two old friends hug each other and nod their head at each other. "I rejoin Fairy Tail with these kids. Kids, introduce yourself.", the old said as Naruto went forward.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki! Nice to meet you, old man!", he introduce himself as the rest of the guild grin at his energy except for two people who stop what their doing and turn around to see if _that_ person said were true and it's true. The two people resist to smile at Naruto.

"Jellal Fernandes.", Jellal said with a small grin.

"Sho!", Sho said just like Naruto.

"Erza Scarlet. Nice to meet you, sir.", Erza said as she bow in respect at the guild master who grin at her.

"Simon Mikaguchi.", Simon said before bow at the guild master like Erza.

"Wally Buchanan!", Wally said with a grin.

"I'm Sasuke Uhiha.", the storic as ever Sasuke said **(*get kick by Sasuke* What the hell is wrong with you!?)** before Makarov tilt his head.

"Uchiha?", Makarov said before looking at the older Uchiha who smile softly before went to Makarov.

"Sasuke is related to me if you are wondering that.", the older Uchiha said as he stand beside Makarov before Jiraiya went to Makarov with a smirk. The kids minus Naruto and Sasuke who are eyes wide as moon looking at the two figures at either side of Makarov, look at the two boys curiously.

The first thing the two boys do was launch at the two figures with iron grip, **(Sasuke at Itachi, Naruto at Jiraiya),** as the two figures return the iron grip hugs from the two boys.

"We thought you two had die!", the boys wail at the two figures who pat each boys head with soft smile as the whole guild including the kids and Rob widen their eyes at the two boys statement.

 **And cut.**

 **I'm really not gonna write long chapters unless I wanted to. Oh and! I'm posting new story! It's on the way of finishing! Make sure you read it! I will give a tiny spoiler about the story. :)**

 **Shisui is alive, saved by… An OC who is his brother who he send to Kumogakure because he wanted nobody know about his abilities and existence especially Danzo! Shisui get his eyes back? Mmm. Probably. Just wait it~ And I put some OCs along the way to! Shisui-centeric!**

 **Age**

 **Shisui: 16**

 **Shinji: 8 (just like Sasuke)**

 **Hisoka (An OC): 8**

 **Hisako (Also an OC): 8**

 **Yuji: (Another OC): 8**

 **Affiliation**

 **Shisui: Kumogakure (He can't stay around Konoha anymore since the bastard you know who right, take his eyes!)**

 **Shinji: Kumogakure**

 **Hisoka: Kirigakure**

 **Hisako: Sunagakure**

 **Yuji: Iwagakure**

 **Clan**

 **Shisui: Uchiha**

 **Shinji: Uchiha (The only one can't use Fire Release)**

 **Hisoka: Kuragari**

 **Hisako: Kuragami (A distance relative of Hisoka)**

 **Yuji: Gakuto**

 **See you later!**

 **Feel free to leave whatever you want, I either will ignore or just stare at the screen with blank look.**

 **New and Old reviewer, favourite and follower, stay tune for the newest fanfic I about to post!**


	7. Shisui, Shinji and Hisoka

**Reason: I have a writer block. So any suggestions how to continue the next chapter? Pm me! Please! Kidding! But I really need some ideas! Anddd! Two or more chapter before we start my arc!**

 **P/S: Wish me luck! Because I gonna sing in front of my family! I'm so nervous!**

 **P/S: I might as well delete Fairy Tail's Uchiha Brothers. I have something in mind about the Uchiha brothers (Itachi and Sasuke), Naruto, Shisui and few OCS.**

 **There's a hint of NarutoXErza in this chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: Eh? You know the drill~ But I do wish though! O3O However, I own the OCS and the story only.**

 **Posted on: 10th November 2015 (My birthday!)**

 **Enjoy~**

 **Chapter 7: Shisui, Shinji and Hisoka**

After the reunion between Sasuke, Naruto, Itachi and Jiraiya, the kids get stamp on their respective place. Sasuke and Naruto been following their respective family everywhere like lost puppy especially Sasuke.

"SHINJI!", a familiar voice boom to Sasuke and Itachi who freeze in shock as a familiar Uchiha run inside with pissed expression as he went to Makarov, "Did you see my brat of brother go here?", he ask as dark aura surround him.

"No. I don't my boy. What did he do this time?", Makarov reply.

"He prank half of the town by freezing their house.", the Uchiha reply as he lif his hand to massage his forehead as Makarov sigh.

"Well if you finding him to lecture him, he's not here."

"Nii-san, is that Shisui?", Sasuke ask the older Uchiha near him since the other one is probably around 14 or 15 before a young boy that look like the other older Uchiha went to him.

"Y-y-yeah.", Itachi stutter at the sight of the older who whack the young boy who went to him as Makarov chuckle at them.

The brothers start to bicker about the younger boy prank.

"I swear Shinji! Why do you always find trouble when you can train your abilities!", the older said in strict voice with pissed look.

"Hhmmp! Nobody here can help me with my ice ability! Well Gray could but I don't trust that stripper. How about my creation ability! Hisoka can't help me about that! So as Yuji and Hisako!", the young boy retort at the older with similar look.

The two brothers then glare at each other, while the whole guild except the newbies sweat drop at them well. Except for Gray who pissed by the younger boy statement.

"Shisui? Is that you?", Itachi ask as he and Sasuke went to the glaring brothers who broke by Shisui who look at Itachi with shock look before giving a grin as the younger boy stare at the two strangers. Shisui nod his head as a yes shocking the two even more even though they remain storic.

"Who is the younger boy that you glare earlier?", Sasuke ask Shisui who grab the younger boy's shirt by collar since he quietly walk away.

"Shinji Uchiha. My brat of a brother.", Shisui as he put his brother in front of them, shocking the other two Uchiha more. The two other Uchiha with Jiraiya and Naruto who immediately went to them when Shisui introduce Shinji to them.

Shinji is probably around Naruto and Sasuke age. He also resemble Shisui with the short, unkempt and dark coloured hair with chin level bangs cover his right eye with black (left) and gray (right) eyes. He wear sleeveless black shirt with high collar with the Uchiha clan symbol on the back, white shorts with bands around his legs and black sandals. His Fairy Tail stamp is on his left forearm in white. While Shisui wear navy blue short sleeved shirt with high collar, black pants and blue sandals with his Fairy Tail stamp on his right forearm in black. Either way the two really look like each other.

"Shinji! Shisui-nii-san!", a girl who is around their age (Naruto, Sasuke and Shinji) yell as she rush over them but stop to stare at Naruto. The girl has snowy white hair along with black steark and turquoise eyes. She have neck level bangs that cover her left eye. Her hair is quite wavy and reaches her mid back. She wear one sleeved dark blue shirt with her left arm expose, grey skirt like pants that reach her knees with bands wrap around her right thigh, sky blue fingerless gloves, bands wrap around her right arm in "X" style with her clan tattoo on the bottom of the X, white combat boots with her blade strap on her back.

"Is something on my face?", Naruto ask the girl who shook her head who now stare at Sasuke before Shinji and Naruto bust out laughing while Jiraiya, Shisui and Itachi just chuckle at the girl statement.

"You hair looks like the duck's butt. I don't mind Shisui and Shinji hair that look likes girl's hair but yours even worse. Who groom your hair anyway? The goose?", the girl said as Sasuke red in both embarrassment and anger.

"SHUT UP!", Sasuke yell at the girl with killer intent and dark aura as Itachi, Naruto and Jiraiya begin to worry about the girl while Shinji laugh even harder until his sides hurt so as Shisui who clutching his stomach.

"Puh-lease! You can't scare me! Beside! You look like an idiot!", the girl retort with sascram(?) at Sasuke, "By the way, the name is Hisoka Kuragari, duck butt.", she introduce herself to Sasuke.

"Well my name is Sasuke Uchiha not duck butt!", Sasuke yell at the girl, Hisoka who roll her eyes at him as the boys grin at Hisoka sassy aditude to Sasuke.

'I like this girl!', Naruto and Itachi thought to themselves as they watch Sasuke and Hisoka at each other neck while insulting each other.

"Duck butt!"

"Loser!"

"Who are you calling loser ya teme!?", Hisoka yell as both her and Sasuke head butt each other as lighting begin to form around them as the whole guild laugh at the two kids.

"I'm calling you a loser and don't call me teme you witch!"

"Bastard!"

"Maniac!"

"Asshole!"

"Bitch!"

"Boy-whore!"

"Slut!"

"Snake bastard!"

"What the heck!? How did you know I can summon snakes!?"

"Because you smell like one!"

"That's it! Prepare to die!"

"Bring on bastard!"

The two kids then began to punch and kick each other as Naruto see in awe at the girl as Shinji elbow him in the side as a certain red head see Hisoka in jealousy since she get Naruto's attention and unconsciously glaring at Hisoka who is fighting with Sasuke. She shook her head and put her hand on her chest.

'What is this feeling? I love Jellal. Right? But why am I jealous at the girl who get Naruto attention easily? Damn what is this feeling!? Why do I feeling this way to Naruto!?', Erza thought before hear Naruto laugh as she look what so funny only to feel extremely jealous of Hisoka who has Sasuke in headlock as Sasuke try to break the head lock while Naruto and Shinji who are laughing and pointing at the two as Sasuke fail miserably to escape Hisoka headlock.

The guild went back what they are doing as Shinji and Naruto help Sasuke get out of Hisoka's deadly head grip but Naruto head is planted on the ground for accidentally touched Hisoka's chest who is having dark aura as Shinji and Sasuke ( who has been release from Hisoka's dead grip) eat apple they get from their respective brothers who are talking with Rob, Wally, Millianna, Simon, Sho and Jellal, as Naruto run for his dear life since Hisoka has her blade in her hand, chasing him around for touching her chest.

"I'M SORRY!", Naruto wail as Erza glare at Hisoka who didn't notice it as Erza ask herself.

'Am I in love with Naruto?'

 **OHHHHHH! LOOKS LIKE SOMEONE IS IN LOOOVVVEEE~**

 **And it's Erza! The longest chapter without the previous chapter in it! Okay how Shisui end up here? Keep on reading! I wonder what will happen next.**

 **Age**

 **Sasuke: 7**

 **Naruto: 7**

 **Itachi: 12**

 **Jiraiya: 21 (I don't know)**

 **Shisui: 14**

 **Shinji: 7**

 **Hisoka: 7**

 **Gray: 10**

 **Erza: 11**

 **Jellal: 11**

 **Simon: 12**

 **Wally: 9**

 **Millianna: 9**

 **Sho: 9**

 **Ultear: 7 (I make her younger a bit)**

 **Lateerrr~**

 _ShadeOfDarkness2002 out!_


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! I giving you new chapter now! By the way, this is made around midnight so most sentences and spellings won't make sense anymore.**

 **Either way,**

 **SPECIAL THANKS TO:**

 _Ryner510!_

 **For support me throughout the story and giving me a very amazing ideas! Thank you!**

 **Okay let start! Short, I know. But I'll continue the next one later!**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own anything other than the OCs. The whole ideas belong to Ryner510.**

 **Enjoy the damn chapter!**

 **Chapter 8**

"So? Would you guys go on a mission or train?", Shisui ask Jiraiya, Itachi, Naruto, Sasuke, Hisoka and Shinji who are sitting next to each other as Hisoka and Sasuke are bickering while Naruto cheer for Hisoka as a certain red haired glare at her.

"Train!", Naruto said excited of getting train by Jiraiya and maybe Shisui and Itachi as Shinji just nod while the two (Sasuke and Hisoka) yell a yes and the teens and adult chuckle at them.

"Hey Erza! Do you want to join us?", Naruto ask as Erza come out of her hiding spot and nod at him.

"Alright then!", Shisui said as he grab his brother and Hisoka, "let's go! Follow me!", he said as he drag the two while the rest follow him.

 **And done! Told you it's short! Just wait for next one tomorrow aright!**

 **Later~**

 _ShadeOfDarkness2002 out!_


	9. Not a chapter! AN!

**Hey guys! Sorry but this story will be hiatus until further notice. I'm extremely sorry! And for the sake of the rules, a short poem.**

 _Thank you for reading the story,_

 _I'll make sure to update it later,_

 _After I get over with my laziness with school gonna start soon,_

 _Hope you will stuck with me until then,_

 _Goodbye~_

Reviews: 48

Favourite: 51

Follow: 50

 **Wow! That's a lot! Thank you everyone! Until then!**

 _~ShadeOfDarkness2002~_


End file.
